outsider_multiversefandomcom-20200216-history
Ort
Ort, also known as the Clockwork Moon, is the capital of the Estris civilisation located in the backwaters of Weave Point 201872. The influence of the Weave is rather bare, with only the widespread use of wormhole and portal technology being the signs that the Estris are part f the Weave civilisations. History Ort, or at least its core, was at one point built by an alien civilisation foreign to the Weave. Xenoarchaeologists have so far not found the purpose of this construct, and whatever remains of the core had long since been ransacked millions of years ago. Dating methods have estimated that the construct has been abandoned for several millions of years, though it's unclear when the construct was built. A few thousand years after the first Aeon War, several hundred million non-Transcended posthuman refugees fleeing the devastation left by the conflict arrived on the small planetoid. When the initial refugees arrived, Ort was only around 300 km in diameter. The population and the city itself have since expanded, with nearly 90 billion individuals living within the moon-city and is around 3000 km in diameter in its spherical portion. In the aftermath of the Tor Crisis, Ort's society rapidly collapses, with large amounts of technology and knowledge being lost. Surviving corporations and mega-corporations take over as the governments lose power. Structure During its discovery, Ort was a spherical construct around 300 km in diameter. Colonists have since built upon the city, with it's spherical portion now around 3000 km in diameter. At current, Ort's shape is highly irregular; buildings and megastructures jut out of the sphere, forming a shape resembling that of a sea urchin. Running across its equator are artificial ravines reaching to the core of the city, to allow for spacecraft to reach the lower levels. Ort as of current has been colonised throughout its volume. The city is divided into levels, with the upper ones hosting most of the infrastructure and ruled by the wealthy. The upper levels are maintained in full functionality, playing host to spaceports, luxury habitats and arcologies as well as numerous industrial complexes. The lower levels are squalid urban wastelands, inhabited by the poor and destitute. Corporate control is sparse and available infrastructure is very uncommon. Gang and corporate warfare run rampant in the lower levels, and most of those that inhabit this place don't live past their second century. The lower levels contain 'quarantine zones'; locations in which great conflict take place, or areas where rogue nanotech and drones have rendered them largely uninhabitable, save for the most heavily augmented. These zones are also often sought out, for as dangerous as they are, they also often contain valuable technology and salvage as well as less than legal services hiding where corporate hands cannot reach. Government With the collapse of its government in the aftermath of the Tor Crisis, surviving mega-corporations have taken over. What remains of its government holds little power, with the economic and military might of each megacorp making them sovereign entities in their own right.